nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 2
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 2 in Reykjavik, Iceland. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 02, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Martin Stenmarck represented Sweden with the song "Frozen In My Heart", which scored 115 points in the grand final and finished in 8th place. Fantasifestivalen 02 Fantasifestivalen 02 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 2. Hosted by Andreas Lundstedt and Marie Serneholt, 32 songs competed in a one-week-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 3, 5, 7 and 9 May 2013, a second chance round on 11 May 2013, and a final on 13 May 2013. Eight songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional two songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Among the competing artists were the famous duo Roxette and Agnetha Fältskog, who has been part of the Swedish group ABBA. Semi-finals and Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 3 May 2013 at the in . "Not Even Hello" performed by and "Breathe Again" performed by Daniela qualified directly to the final, while "Promise Me" performed by and "While The Heaven Falls" performed by qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 5 May 2013 at the in . "Lure You In" performed by and "Take A Shower" performed by qualified directly to the final, while "Please Me" performed by and "Här Står Jag" performed by qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 7 May 2013 at the in . "The Way That I Do" performed by Firefox AK and "Watching It Burn" performed by qualified directly to the final, while "Bubble" performed by and "My Galaxy" performed by qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 9 May 2013 at the in . "On The Dancefloor" performed by and "Frozen In My Heart" performed by Martin Stenmarck qualified directly to the final, while "Sunday Walk Of Shame" performed by and "Fred" performed by qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 11 May 2013 at the in . "While The Heavens Fall" performed by and "My Galaxy" performed by were the two qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 02 was held on 13 May 2013 at the in , . The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the two second chance winners qualified for the final, creating a ten song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Frozen In My Heart" performed by Martin Stenmarck as the winner. At Northvision performing "Frozen In My Heart" in Reykjavik (2nd edition).]] Sweden was pre-qualified for the final due to their Top 5-placement in the previous edition. During the running order draw at the Hotel Odinsve, Sweden was drawn to compete seventeenth in the grand final, following Latvia and preceding France, as well as drawn to vote in the second semi-final. Sweden placed 8th in the final, scoring 115 points. On stage, Martin Stenmarck was joined by three backing vocalists. The Swedish performance focused on Martin Stenmarck and the red background. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Agnes Carlsson. Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results There have not been any split results in the second edition. The voting method was 100% televoting. See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 02 *North Vision Song Contest 2 Category:NVSC 2 countries